A New Generation of Mighty Morphan
by tonyokeoliver12
Summary: When the world needs new rangers the children of Mighty Morphan are here to help.
1. The Beginning

Tommy, Zack, Adam, Kimberly, Cat, Billy, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Jason, Rocky, Justin, Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan were hanging out when they heard a loud BOOOOM. They all rushed outside to see what was going on, and they saw a big opening in the sky.

"uuuuummmm anybody else freaking out?", Kimberly exclaimed

"Yeah!", Billy replied

Then Rita (on her tricycle), Lord Zedd, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, King Mondo, Divatox, Elgar, Mesagog, Elsa, Zeltrax, a puch of putties (both types), Tengas, cogs, Pirahnatrons, and Tyrannodrone. They all fell from the sky and started destroying things.

"Billy we need those morphers!" tommy said trying to keep his voice steady

" On it" Billy reiplied pulling out a piramid out of his pocket.

"What morphers?", Cat asked confused

"Theres no time to explain" Tommy said.

The piramid started to glow and then it grew and opened to reveal power coins. Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini, and Jason grabbed there coins.

simultaneously the others asked, "What about us!?".

"Wait" Bily said as the piramid closed and then opened to reval the Yellow ninja ranger coin, pink, yellow, green and blue zeo morphers. Aisha, Tanya, Cat, Adam, and Rocky grabbed thier morphers.

"What am I chop liver!" Justin exclaimed

"No" Billy said while the piramid closed and one part opened to reveal the blue turbo morpher. The piramid closed and grew bigger and open compleatly to reveal a morpher. The top leleft corner was green and gold , the top right was white and gold , the bottom left was red and white, and the bottom right was black and gold. The morpher had silver lines separating the corners. The coin was split into five with each ranger emblem in it.

"Amazing babe" Kim said

" Billy i-i-it-t's amazing.", Tommy said


	2. The beginning par 2

Tommy shuoted "IT'S MORPHAN TIME"

"DRAGON ZORD"

"MASTADON"

"PTERODACTYL"

"TRICERATOPS"

"SABOR TOOTH TIGER"

"TYRANNOSAURUS"

"BLACK RANGER POWER"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER"

"ZEO RANGER 1 PINK"

" ZEO RANGER 2 YELLOW"

"ZEO RANGER 3 BLUE"

"Shift into Turbo" Justin yelled

"MOUTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER"

"Dino Thunder Power Up" Connor Kira and Eathan shouted

White Ranger Dino Power" Trent said

"PTERA"

"TRISARA"

"TRANO"

"Drago"

Just then Kaysen Gasps and sits up.

"Whats wrong" his friend Tanner whispered.

He replied quickly "Wierd dream"

"No it's more than that. You have been doing the same thing for a week now! What is it?,"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready. Good night."

"Good night."

As Kaysen drifted off to sleep he seen a man

The man started Talking, "Hello Kaysen you don't know me but I know you."

"wh-wh-wh-o ar-re y-you.", he stuttered.

"I,m"

"The guy from my dreams"

"Hahaha yes I am but I'm also your dad"

"You are. But then why did you leave me", Kaysen said in a teary voice.

"It wasn't my choice. please understand." Tommy said tearing up

"Then make it up to me please." Kaysen replied tearing up.

"I'll see you in the Morning." Tommy told him.

"How are you talking to me?" Kaysen asked.

"Morphing Grid."

"What?"


	3. The beginning part 3

That morning Kaysen woke up to the alarm clock.

"Tanner we're finally getting out of this place!"

"Kaysen how do you know?", so he told him his convesation with Tommy but not the first dream.

"Kayson that's amazing!"

"You don't find this the least bit wierd?"

"No. I will tell you why later." Tanner said in a sad voice when the administrator walked in.

"Kayson and Tanner good news, you two are getting out of here." the administrator stated.

"Yes!" the two boys exclaimed in unison.

Thats when Tommy walked in and introduced himself.

"Hi boys im Tommy I will be adopting you."

Tommy walked the boys to the exit (wich is a lobby) and asked the man at the front desk, "How was your trip to the Andes Mountains?"

The man fearfully replied, "Horrible there was llamas everywhere! They were so scary they spit at you and everything! I was soooooooo scared!" (He has a phobia of llamas)

"Im sorry.", Tommy then replied.

"Lets go boys".

They walked out to a nice green Camaro.

"Wow that's a nice car!" Tanner excitedly pointed out.

They get in the car and when Kayson asked, "So we are going to Angel Grove right?"

"Yes.", Tommy ansewered.


	4. A Flashback So You Understand

Kayson and Tanner were talking to some other boys in the dining hall, (they don't mix the boys and girls very often) when the administrator told everyone to go to their rooms and wait to be called down to the office.

"Tanner do think she knows!", Kayson exclaimed laughing.

"Yes!" the boys both had a good laugh.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous! We were eating a nice lunch, and we were sent to our rooms vecause of you two morons!" An orphan furiously said.

"Woah dude calm down." Tanner told him.

The intercom then blared, "Tanner and Kayson to the office NOW!" The boys went to the office to the administrator.

Kayson POV

Kust to let you inow we had a great reason for what we did. The administrator is a young and conceited. I guess I should tell you the layout of the orphanage. When you first enter you see a small lobby with someone at the desk. At the far end of this small lobby there are stairs. Upstairs you have the dorms and personal rooms for guys and girls. (the boys and girls are split up) By the stairs going up you see stairs going down.Downstairs you have the basement and the administrator's office. Along with the storage rooms. By the stairs you see a door. Through this door is the cafeteria, walk in freezer and fridge, the classrooms and a "lounge". I probably should explain What We look like. Tanner is an average sized 12 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He has olive skin. He always wears an eagle necklace. I am is a little shorter than Tanner, have brown hair, and Dark brown eyes. My skin color is white. We live in an orphanage obviously so you can say that We have a tough life. To get over this we are trouble makers who like to pull pranks on everybody.

Now where was I, Oh yeah-

We went to the office to see the administrator with gray died hair.

"LOOK JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU LITTLE BRATS!" The administrator yelled absolutely furious.

Then I decided to commet "You deserved it!"

"Yeah!"

"YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED TO YOUR ROOMS AND YOUR SHOWER TIME IS LIMITED TO TWO MINUTES".

We went to our room there is a dorm rooms wich is where all the boys go and separate rooms with two boys per room to find a disc in a case

"Tanner what's that?"

"I don't have any idea."

I picked up the disc and saw a note so I read it aloud, "You will need to watch this when well I hate to be cliche but when the time comes."

Then Tanner makes the commet "Really we get a disc with the most cliche thing written on it!"

"At least the person said they hated to be cliche."

"Yeah I guess."

 **AN**

 **Sorry I tookso long I got it done a while ago but never** **postes**


	5. To Angel Grove We Go

As they drove to angel grove Kayson started to wondet about his mom. There was a really long silence so kayson decided to break it by saying "Tommy I hope you dont mind me asking but who is qnd what happened to my mom?"

Tommy replied sounding sad "Kayson i'm sorry but."

"Is she dead?"

"Yes and No."

"What do you mean Yes and No!" Kayaon replied angered

"Please just drop this Kayson."

"Why! You think you can just jump in my life with no explanation!"

Before things escalated Tanner jumped in and said "Kayson it would be best if you just dropped."

"Ok. But promise me you will give me my explanation Tommy."

"I promise."

Pretty soon after that they reach Angel Grove and parked outside a place that said Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar.

"A gym and juice bar great perfect place to take us not where we are gonna stay!", Kayson exclaimed.

Wich Tommy replies with, "Actually" as he is leaning in to tell Donny, "Will you show these boys where they will be staying". ( Donny looks like Ernie but with black hair).

 **AN** **I haven't posted in a while because of me being lazy and stress from being a teenager. This one is pretty short I will try to make chapters longer and get q posting schedule.**


End file.
